1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemical recycling.
More particularly, the present invention relates to means for obtaining energy from waste products by the pyrolysic process using exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine or turbine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for chemical recycling have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.